metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
P-1
P-1 is the code name for a Space Pirate that imprisoned the children of Jigrad during the events of Metroid: Volume 1. Biography He was first seen sitting upon a makeshift throne, over watching and ordering his troops. He is heard referring to the captured children as slaves, and appears to be the leader of the Pirate army on the planet. When Damara was about to be killed due to her being unable to pass through the trip wire, Samus Aran, Commander Mauk and Kreatz intervened, going against their orders to recon, and killed every Space Pirate except for him. He becomes shocked that only three members of the Federation Police Force were able to take down such a large army. Samus moves towards the terrified Pirate, causing him to panic and scurry backwards right under the trip wire. Samus then recalls how anyone who doesn't pass through the wire is sentenced to death and proceeds to point her Power Beam directly into his face. He begs for mercy, but Samus refuses, calling mercy "such an insolent phrase". However, she hears Damara coughing in the smoke, and remembers her three-year old self back on K-2L, the last survivor of the Pirate raid. As she hears Damara crying because she had been holding in all her fear, Samus instead captures the Pirate. She then tells him he has a right to a trial. Here, he is given the name P-1. Samus, Mauk, and Kreatz attend the trial, along with Chief Hardy and General Adam Malkovich. Near the beginning of his trial, it is mentioned that this is in fact the first conversation with a Space Pirate. During his trial, he enrages Mauk, Kreatz and Samus (in that order) by revealing that the Simians were discriminated against due to being considered primitive, and were only recently accepted by the Galactic Federation at the suggestion of the Chozo; stating that Kreatz's race was discriminated also for being responsible for the Species War; and calling the now-dead population of K-2L, Samus' home planet, "a good for nothing lot". His apparent goal was to provide a diversion by capturing Jigrad long enough so that the invasion of Zebes could occur, and this may imply that P-1 may be of a high ranking in order to know of this, as well as the other information he "revealed". Trivia *His name is unknown to the Galactic Federation,Metroid: Volume 1 pg. 122, as translated by Metroid Database so they only refer to him by nicknames. **He is called Metroid: Volume 1 pg. 77, as translated by Metroidhat by Kreatz. **"P-1" may stand for either "Prisoner 1" or "Pirate 1", the latter referring to his status as the first living Space Pirate to be interrogated. *It is known, based on several occasions seen in the ''Prime'' series, that Space Pirates have some form of honor code. Aerotroopers are known to have a saying which goes; "death before dishonor", consisting of them performing suicide strikes. In another case, several Pirates are seen jumping off from a high ledge to their deaths after having failed to destroy the Spire Dock. These actions seem to serve two purposes: to avoid capture and to retain their honor for their failure. It is unknown if P-1 had the intention in performing this during Samus and her friends' attack on his base. References es:P-1 Category:Characters Category:Space Pirates Category:Manga Category:Alive